


说吧

by styx



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在大战之后，弗兰克安慰布兰登。</p>
            </blockquote>





	说吧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/806915) by [4luvofbatsnwarmakeup (thewaynecondition)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaynecondition/pseuds/4luvofbatsnwarmakeup). 



标题：说吧（《Say It》）  
  
原作：4luvofbatsnwarmakeup（thewaynecondition）

翻译：styx

原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/806915](806915)

衍生派别：电影《勇士》（《Warrior》2011，又译《勇者无敌 / 钢铁斗士 / 武士 / 拳击勇士》）

配对：弗兰克·坎帕纳（弗兰克·格里罗）/布兰登·康伦（乔尔·埃哲顿）

等级：PG-13

摘要：在大战之后，弗兰克安慰布兰登。

  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **说吧**  
  
著：4luvofbatsnwarmakeup  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

 

 

他们把汤米的胳膊复位，给他读了他的权利，接着布兰登被迫放手了。那情景让人看着伤心。他们不得不动手掰开他同布兰登交握的手指的样子，就像是看着一个孩子被自……唔，家人身边带走。而这正是如此；两个终得团聚的孩子被再度分隔。弗兰克转开了目光，却不能躲开一旁。他需要道歉。对苔丝，为了在她不知情的情况下把她的丈夫送上拳击台（哪怕他是赢了，那也是一场冒险），或许对汤米，为了他的胳膊以及为了德克萨斯的那家人……对布兰登，为了他在拳击台上说的那些话。他并不对这其中的任何一点感到抱歉，并不真的，可看到此刻的布兰登，眼望着汤米被抬上救护车，被海军陆战队的军官禁止同车而往。弗兰克感觉 _有些话_ 需要说，任何话都好，只要能抹去他的挚友脸上的那种神情。

布兰登在更衣室角落里缩成一团。他打发苔丝去把车开过来，准备躲开一切镜头，就像汤米整个赛事期间所做的那样。门一在她身后关上，他便泄光了力气，像头受惊的动物般低低蹲下。他的脸大半掩在拳头下，依然缠着绷带，包裹着黑色拳套，指尖紧张地扭来扭去。布兰登的眼睛一片明锐的蔚蓝，泪水依旧满溢。

弗兰克缓步走到他面前，叹息一声坐下来。

“你觉得他会被判多久？”布兰登问。

“实话讲，我不知道。他救了其他那些个士兵的命，不过，所以不会太久。”

弗兰克握住布兰登的右手，扯掉拳套。他解开绷带，往肩后一扔，接着转而对付起另一只手。

“别说，”他命令道，而布兰登抬起头，被自满脑子一团乱麻中拽了出来。

“什么？”

“你眼下在想的念头，有关战争期间擅离职守的规定，说都不要说。汤米会没事儿的，你也一样。你赢得了你的胜利，什么也搅不乱那一点，你听明白了吗，兄弟？你将毫无问题地支付你女儿的医疗账单，你将保住你的家。你将赢回你的兄弟。”

布兰登缓缓地点了点头，他愿意相信那些。他一直愿意相信弗兰克告诉他的一切，这么做带他走到了如今。他倾上前，用额头抵住弗兰克的额头，像是他总是做的那样，在弗兰克的手扣上他的后颈的同时舒缓地吸一口气。他太过疲倦。弗兰克像是一座力量之塔。

“说吧。”

“我会赢回汤米。”

“说吧。”

“我不会再失去他。”

“很好，”弗兰克亲吻布兰登的额头，“我爱你，伙计。”

布兰登双手攥住弗兰克的衬衫，狮子魂紧紧团起在掌心。他用它将弗兰克拽了下来，而他知道如果他停下来想想，这就不会发生。他不需要更多的懊憾了。他亲吻了弗兰克。自他的教练嘴里逸出的吃惊的呻吟留给他足够的空间来让自己的唇更舒服地契合上他的，坚持地施压。他知道弗兰克会回吻他；那只是个何时和伴随多大的热情的问题。

震惊迅速地消散，弗兰克双手捧住布兰登的脸，挑起他的下巴进一步加深了这个吻。弗兰克感觉到布兰登的一只手抓住了他的头发，他取笑却暗自喜欢的 _公鸡头_ 。他的舌扫过布兰登的舌，一度，两度，接着抽身退开，呼吸粗重。

“谢谢你，”布兰登喃喃道，“为了所有事。”

 

 

 

 

 

~完~


End file.
